


falling for you

by orphan_account



Series: survive and thrive [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Character, Confessions, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Character, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amaya and Marley have something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> Amaya is lesbian. Marley is bi.

The air was cool in the aftermath of an early spring storm. The stream was flowing quickly with the excess of water that came with the rain.

"Maya! Where did you run off to now?"

"Right here!"

Marley startled. She dropped the long stick she had been holding.

"When did you get here? I never heard you come up."

Amaya giggled and smirked.

"You're just a deaf old lady. You can't hear anything these days."

"Am not! If anything you're the old lady!"

Marley looked playfully offended. She picked up the stick and poked her friend in the stomach. 

"Hey!"

"No reflexes, huh? Who's old now?"

"I just wasn't ready!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Granny."

Amaya grabbed the branch and yanked it from Marley's hands. She poked and prodded her taller friend several times.

"Quit it!"

"Make me!"

"You're such a dork, Maya."

Amaya dropped the long branch with a laugh. She smiled and looked up at Marley. She raised both her hands up slowly.

"I surren-mmmf!"

Amaya squeaked loudly, her eyes flying open in shock. All of a sudden Marley's lips were pressed against hers in an almost painful kiss. She brought her hands up to push the tall girl off, but Marley had fisted a hand into her short dark hair. She groaned softly and opened her mouth as Marley's tongue flicked across her pink lips.

Marley pulled back first. She looked guilty and apologetic.

"I- I'm so sorry, Maya. It was- you just- I couldn't-"

The tall girl ran a hand through her bright red hair.

"I don't know what-"

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm- what?"

"I said I don't mind. I liked it."

"You... you liked it?"

Amaya chuckled. She shook her head and poked a finger into her friends side.

"You really are deaf aren't you? Listen, I've kissed people before. You didn't take anything away from me. I like you anyway. I actually almost kissed you myself a couple times. I just didn't think you swung that way."

"Oh. Okay. Alright. I-I like you too. I've kissed before too. Only boys though. This was better."

"I figured. It's okay. We don't have to make a big deal out of it if you don't want to."

"No, I want to... Do you think we could, maybe... you know. Do it again? Sometime. If you want."

"How about right now?"


End file.
